pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
SHiMer Taurus Quarter (Roleplay)
Plot Next up is the Taurus Quarter, in which the themes are aliens, candy and bizzare. SHiMer, who are all cool idols who don't usually wear pop clothing, decide to ask all the pop idols they know for help. Characters *Mizuki Hoshizora *Shion Todo *Hikari Todo *Mirei Minami *Dorothy West *Leona West *Azuki Minami *Reika Kasugano Roleplay Pop Idols Mizuki: Great, after the flower theme, which was hard enough, is a theme none of us like... Hikari: The only problem is that it clashes with our image... Shion: It's just one live though... We're just gonna have to do it Mizuki: Do any of you happen to have any pop coords that fit the theme candy, alien or bizzare-ness? Shion and Hikari shook their heads Mizuki: That's what I thought... Hikari: Ne~ Why don't we ask Mirei-senpai? Shion: She does use Candy Alamode... We could probably also ask Dorothy and Leona... Mizuki: There's also Ajimi-sensei and Azuki-chan... Let's go look for them! Mirei and Azuki Mirei: And that's how you do simultaneous equations-pri! Azuki: Naruhodo... Arigato oneechan! Mirei: No problem-pri! Always happy to help my younger sister out-pri! Mizuki: Oi! Mirei-chan! Azuki-chan! Azuki: Hm? That's... SHiMer isn't it? Mirei: You're right... What's up-pri? Hikari: So... Uh... We told you we entered the Quarter Grand Prix didn't we? Azuki: Actually, you didn't... But we saw you on TV so we know. Shion: The theme for Taurus is aliens, candy and bizzare... Mirei: Naruhodo... You want us to lend you some coords and give you advice, since SHiMer is no-good and don't understand the world of pop-pri! SHiMer: Oi! Mirei! Azuki: *Giggles* Mirei was just joking ^^ We'll be happy to help~ Mirei: *Takes out her PriTicket bag* Hm... What would be good... Ah! How about this-pri! Shion will probably like it-pri! Azuki: Now I get it! Mizuki: Lemme see... Woah this'll fit them- Hikari: *Shiny eyes* Black and white... Shion: Can we take it? Mirei: F-Fine-pri... Just remember to give it back-pri! Shion: *Takes the ticket* You have my word. Hikari: Hey, that reminds me... Oneechan, you also have a version of this coord right? Mizuki: You do?! Shion: Yeah... It's not pop-typed so I didn't think of it... But it might work... *Takes another ticket out of her bag* Mizuki: This is cute too! Azuki: Ah! Take this too! It might work as an accessory! Hikari: Eh... I don't like wearing things like this... Mizuki: Neither do I, but we'll take it! Thanks Azuki and Mirei! SHiMer rush off Azuki and Mirei: Gambatte! (pri) Dorothy and Leona Dorothy: This parfait is sooooo good! Tension Max! Leona: Relax~ Shion: Oi! Dorothy! Leona! Leona: Shion? Mizuki and Hikari-chan too? Dorothy: What's wrong? You're all in a huge rush... Mizuki: So... We're in the Quarter Grand Prix... Leona: Quarter... Dorothy: Grand Prix? Hikari: Ok... I'm starting to think we actually never told anybody... Shion: I don't recall telling them... Mizuki: Etto... Anyways, we need pop typed coords! Can we borrow some from you? Please????? Leona: Yeah! Sure ^^ Dorothy: Eh? Why are we helping them? Mizuki: You and Shinocchi are comrades! That's why! Dorothy: That's only in Dressing Pafe! Right now this is SHiMer! Mizuki: Whether it's Dressing Pafe or SHiMer, Shinocchi's in both of them and she's the same person! Dorothy: I don't wanna~ Leona: Mou... Dorothy... Mizuki and Dorothy start arguing Shion: *Sneaks over to Hikari* Can you do that thing? Hikari: What thing? Shion: You know... that Hikari: Eh... I don't wanna use it though... I only use it on bullies or people I don't like... Shion: Do you want to win or not? Hikari: Fine ;-; *Walks over to Dorothy and stares at her* Dorothy: W-What... Dorothy stares back at Hikari. Her awkward smile slowly disappears, and is replaced by a really scared face Dorothy: KYA!!!!!!!!!! *Grabs Leona* I'm scared! Leona: Dorothy, relax ^^ Mizuki: H-Hikari, what did you do??? Hikari: *Turns around with a nice smile* Nothing ^^ Shion: So, will you help us out? Dorothy: O-Ok... I-I'll do it... Hikari: Arigato, Dorothy! Leona: Do you have anything decided so far? Or are you going with Good Coords? Mizuki: I think we're gonna stick with Good Coords. Leona: *Sees the coord piece Mizuki is wearing* Hm... Do you think these shoes will go well with that? Mizuki: Ah, it might! Thanks Leona-san! Dorothy: Shion has a black and white coord? Then, how are these? They're recolors of the ones Leona gave Mizuki. Shion: That'll have to do. Kanshakangeki! While Shion and Mizuki looked at their coords and looked for any way they could improve it, someone tapped Hikari on the shoulder. Hikari: Kya! Reika: Yo! Hikari: Reika-chan! Reika: I heard about it. You're struggling with pop coords right? Hikari: Y-Yeah... Reika: Well... Do you want to try this one? It's something I picked up from my travels between worlds. Hikari: Uwah! Kawaii~! Can I really have it? Reika: Yeah. I don't usually wear coords like this anyway Hikari: Arigato gozaimasu! Song(Making) Mizuki: Now that everyone has their coords sorted out... Let's think about a song! Hikari: Our coords make us look like aliens from Candyland... Shion: Is there a problem with that? Hikari: Hm... I think I have an idea... Can I write one? Mizuki: Is it gonna be good? Hikari: Y-Yeah... Hopefully... Shion: Then do it. Mizuki: Gambatte! Hikari: Yeah ^^ Arigato! Over the next few days, Hikari worked on the song whenever she could. She sometimes thought about it in class, while eating lunch and then write her ideas down when she got home. Sometimes she stayed up later than Shion, who got worried about her a lot when she did. She and Mizuki did whatever she could to support Hikari; buying lunch for her or helping her come up with ideas. (One night) Shion: Hikari, I'm going to go ahead and take a shower, is that ok? Hikari: (in her room) Ok! Sure! Shion: Don't work too hard! Hikari: Etto... What should I write next... "I came from the land of candies, nice to meet you. Don't eat me. Nice to meet you..." This just sounds wrong... *Throws paper in trash* Why did I have to get so ahead of myself... I only had a vague idea... It needs to be bizzare too... I don't think I can do this... (Few minutes later) Shion: *Comes out of the shower and knocks on Hikari's door* Hikari? (No reply) Shion: Hikari?! (Still no reply) Shion: *Opens the door* Oh... Hikari had fallen asleep on the table Shion: Mattaku... *Puts a blanket on her* This is why I tell you not to work so hard... Hm? *Takes a look at Hikari's notebook* These aren't that bad... *Moves closer but accidentally touches Hikari and wakes her up* Hikari: Ah! I fell asleep... Gotta keep working! Shion: You're working to hard! Take a break for today and go to sleep. Hikari: Demo... Shion: There's still time before the deadline. An idol has take care of her health too you know? Hikari; I guess I am tired... Yeah... I'll do that... After Hikari fell asleep, Shion quietly sneaked back into her room, grabbed Hikari's notebook, walked out and called Mizuki. She showed Mizuki what Hikari had done, and the two of them came up with an idea to help... (I gtg sleep myself now so I'll write the rest sometime later xD) Nice to meet you, Mr Earthling! Shion: Hikari! Wake up! It's 8 already! Hikari: WHAT??????????? Hikari quickly shot up from her bed and went to eat breakfast. Then she suddenly stopped. Hikari: Hold on... We don't have school today! Shion laughed at Hikari who fell for her joke so easily. Hikari: Oneechan! I still wanted to sleep! Shion: Well, I didn't call you up for no reason... Hikari: Huh? Oh right, the song... Shion: That's right. Hurry up and eat. We're leaving in 5 minutes! Hikari: Wait... Where are we going? Shion had already gone off. Hikari quickly finished her food and grabbed her notebook in case she thought up ideas while out. As soon as she got to the door, Shion grabbed her hand and the two of them rushed out of the house. ---- (10 minutes later) Mizuki is waiting for Shion and Hikari. Shion: Oi! Mizuki! Mizuki: Ah! Good morning! Hikari: (Out of breath) Good... morning... Mizuki: *Giggles* Well, looks like Shinocchi was right ^^ You did sleep for really long ^^ Hikari: Mou! Don't just grab me and take me out of the house like you're kidnapping me or something! Shion: How else would I get you to follow me to the cinema? Hikari: Right... I wouldn't have followed y- wait what... THE CINEMA?????????? Mizuki: That's right! It's gonna help you get ideas for the alien song! Hikari: Really? Mizuki: Well... Let's test it out! *Drags Hikari into the cinema* ---- (After the movie) Mizuki: Ugh... I'm glad I'm not a pop idol... Shion: How do they deal with those bright colors... 正体不明!（shoutaifumei!) Mizuki: Etto? Hikari? *Turns around* Can you translate that- Mizuki stopped. Hikari had already gotten her notebook back out and began scribbling like crazy. After watching that movie, it felt as if a relaxing wind had blown through her mind, blowing away all the confusion and leaving a clear image in her head. Mizuki and Shion looked at each other and smiled. ---- (Few days later, in SHiMer's practice room) Usacha: Hikari, have you finished the song-ucha? Aurelius: We're gonna need it soon or we won't be able to practice-aure Hikari: Actually... Mizuki: You need more time? Hikari: No... Shion: You lost your notebook? Hikari: No... Mizuki, Shion, Aurelius and Usacha: Then what is it? (Ucha/Aure) Hikari: Actually... I finished the song! Mizuki: Honto? Hikari: Yeah ^^ It's thanks to you two for taking me to the cinema (smiles) Mizuki: Ah, that's a cute smile. I wonder why Dorothy was so scared of you earlier... Hikari blushed while Shion just signaled Mizuki to not ask anything else. Aurelius: Can we listen to it-aure? Hikari: Yeah! *Plays the song* Mizuki: Uwah! This sounds really good! Shion: Yeah, it really does bring an "alien" feel to it Hikari: Honto? That's good ^^ Mizuki: Should we perform it then? Shion and Hikari: Yeah! Usacha and Aurelius: Then I'll go tell Meganee you girls are ready-ucha/aure! Be on standby! (I'll be adding the live soon) Category:Ivanly912 Category:Roleplay Category:Unmei Challenge